DESCRIPTION: This is the application of the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute for institutional grant funding as a member of the ECOG Cooperative Trials Group. The Cancer Center is located on the main campus of the University of South Florida in Tampa, and has been since 1992, a member of ECOG. In 1993, the Center applied for and received ECOG consortia membership, bringing the James A. Haley Veterans Administration Hospital and the Tampa General Hospital under the Moffitt consortia membership.